Shaman Rurouni of Legend
by querulousArtisan
Summary: Kenshin find himself in a new era and with new powers! Can he help Yoh, Laura, and Co to fight Hao, or will he get killed? And what is his connection to Laura? slight AU and OOC cause I'm trying to get the characters right! Discontinued
1. The New Shaman

Chapter one: The new shaman  
  
Dun own Shaman king or Rurouni kenshin  
  
An: Put in both Rurouni kenshin and shaman king because I didn't feel like putting it in the cross over section! ^^   
  
It was a perfect day, and having been just the first few days of spring, the weather was exceptionally warm and nice.  
  
Kenshin Himura was walking home with a bucket of tofu, Sanosuke had acompanied him.  
  
Dispite the nice weather, Kenshin seemed distant. Not like he was lost in the past, but like he was in a different world all together.  
  
"Hey Kenshin," Sanosuke said, trying to get Kenshin's attention. Kenshin didn't hear Sanosuke.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Orooorooooo..." Kenshin said in pain as yet another bump formed on his head.  
  
"What has been up with you lately?" Sano asked  
  
Kenshin looked at Sano, then shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Kenshin said.  
  
To tell the truth, this spacing out had been going on for a week, but ussualy, kenshin got over it.  
  
Today was an exception. Kenshin seemed to stay spaced out. Maybe he was just tired. He had been doing alot more chores than usual .  
  
Sano noticed Kenshin had stopped, and turned to his friend. Sano had a bad feeling, noticing his friend in a trance.  
  
"Kenshin? Hey Kenshin?" Sano said as he wave a hand in front of kenshin's face, then got ready to punch him.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin fell forward. Sano tried to catch Kenshin, but Kenshin just continued to fall.  
  
Almost like a ghost.  
  
Sanosuke watched in horror as his friend fell, fading entirely before hitting the ground.  
  
Kenshin seemed to have dissapeared from the face of this earth....  
  
*****  
  
"30 more laps." said the demanding voice of Anna Kyouyama. Her fiance, Yoh Asakura, looked at her and pouted.  
  
"But Anna..."  
  
"Make that forty."  
  
Yoh then looked at his cousin, Laura Himura, who was ready to chase him with her....paint brush? Uh... yeah.... The high schooler looked at Yoh with the "Try me" look on her face, short, spiked brunett hair making the look scarier.  
  
Yoh just sighed and continued on with his training, looking on in horror as Laura changed her mind and decided to chase Yoh.  
  
And watched Laura trip like the klutz she was.  
  
A small amount of profane language, and then a serch for her glasses. Laura's grey blue eyes flared in frustation, glaring at the spot she triped.  
  
"Stupid idiot, pick a different...hey..." A realization popped into the sixteen year old's mind.  
  
When she put her glasses on, she saw a red headed man in a red gi (hint hint). He had a cross shaped scar on his face.  
  
Nobody came to the track in the past few minutes, did they, or was I asleep?" Laura asked in her non-attentive manner.  
  
"No." Anna said bluntly. Laura then became frustrated, her two spirits, Hitaka, a female ninja, and Tora, a cheetah, popped out of their memotial tablets to see what was going on.  
  
Yoh came wandering up to see what was going on. It was quite a confusing moment for the three teenage shamans.  
  
Laura hit the man upside the head with her slinky, which she wore continuously on her wrist, to try and wake him up. She could sense a high furyoku from him. Laura knew he was a shaman.  
  
"WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!!!" Laura yelled.  
  
Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru, Hitaka, and tora all sweatdropped.  
  
"Well," Anna started. "When he does wake up, we could ask if he is in the shaman fight. Maybe we could have him help Yoh."  
  
"Stupid idiot Laura muttered as she dragged him to the side of the track.  
  
"50 laps around the track, Yoh, for that stop."  
  
"But Anna..."  
  
"60..."  
  
Yoh sighed, then saw Laura rollerblading at him at top speed.  
  
With her paintbrush...  
  
_____________  
  
OKAY! now your all thinkng "What the hell is up with this girl?" Well, honestly, I have no clue!  
  
Kenshin: You nevet have a clue, that you do not...  
  
Me: *Sticks out tounge.* who asked you?  
  
Kenshin:*shrugs*  
  
Anyways! tell me what you think!! And in your reveiw, post your opinion of this poll!  
  
What should Kenshin's spirit be?  
  
Samurai  
  
Ninja  
  
Warlord  
  
Animal spirit  
  
plant spirit 


	2. But I cant be a shaman!

Shaman Rurouni of legend  
  
Chapter Two: "But I can't be a shaman!"  
  
Disclaimer: Any one who wants to get sued by claiming Shaman king and Rurouni Kenshin, go ahead. I like my money to be used to help the anime community. Laura, Hitaka, and Tora are mine, however, and if you wish to use them, give me credit.  
  
AN: Okay. I'm wierd. And if you didn't figure it out, I'm Laura!! ^^ A non-cooperative psycho with a paintbrush that doesn't pay attention!! And poor kenshin has to deal with me!! Now, on to the show!!  
  
_______________  
  
God, did his body ach. Everything hurt. Kenshin felt like he had been crushed under an avelanche. Not like he would know, because he never had to deal with one. All he could remember was falling and passing out.  
  
So now he was at home. Probably passed out from exhaustion. Was that even possible for the ex-hitokiri? Sano probably dragged Kenshin home and Kaoru was sitting right next to him, worried.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" cried out a voice. Defenantly not one he recognized. Kenshin sat up, in both fear and confusion. Both emotions increased when he saw where he was.  
  
'Where am I?' Kenshin thought, then turned towards the voice.  
  
"THIS IS HUMILLIATING!! ME, BOKUTO NO RYUU, BEATEN BY A GIRL IN PHANTASY STAR ONLINE?!?! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M A HUMAR AND SHE'S FOMAR?!" Ryuu said.  
  
The next person made Kenshin a little more wary. Black anarchy shirt, baggy pants, and spiked clothing would make you nurvous too when you are from the 19th century.  
  
"Simple," the girl said, then typed something. Ryuu looked at his computer screen. A look of confusion was on his face.  
  
"Fear the leet vidio game master', you idiot..." Laura said.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, catching both people's attention.  
  
Laura fell out of her chair she was so frightened. Ryuu just stared.  
  
Yoh came running into the living room, chased by Ren and his shark head, swinging his Kwan Dao, yelling something along the lines of "How dare you forget the milk." Both were followed by Horohoro and Pilica, Pilica saying that Horohoro never trains enough, folowed by Lyserg and Iron Maiden Jeanne, Jeanne saing how if everyone didn't shut up, they would all be punished in the name of justice by the savior.  
  
Reminding Laura and Ryuu about their arguement.  
  
"I KNOW HOW YOU WON!!! YOU CHEATED!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T CHEAT IN PHANTASY STAR ONLINE!!"[1]  
  
"YOH!! HOW CAN YOU FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT THING ON THE LIST?!"  
  
"BECAUSE IT WASN'T EVEN ON THE LIST!!!"  
  
"HOROHORO?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS FOR THE AINU FOR YOU TO BECOME SHAMAN KING?!"  
  
"BUT I'M TIRED AND HUNGRY!! I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH IN ONE DAY!!!!"  
  
"If everyone does not shut up, they will all be punished in the name of JUSTICE! I am the SAVIOR and I deserve some silence!"  
  
"Hello?" Kenshin had to get someone's attention.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHAMAN FIGHT!!"  
  
"I COULD BEAT YOU WITH BOTH HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK AND WITHOUT ANY OF MY SPIRITS!!!  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU, YOH, FOR FOGETTING THE MILK EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!"  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT IT ON THE LIST THEN, REN!!"  
  
"HOROHORO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"  
  
"WHY SHOULD I, PILICA?"  
  
"HELLO?!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
No one heard, everyone involved in their own arguements.  
  
"REN!! GIVE ME YOUR KWAN DAO!!"  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?? GET YOUR OWN!"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE KNOWS YOUR SECRET ABOUT YOU AND HOROHORO! WAIT!! DON'T GIVE HER THE KWAN DAO!!! I LIKE MY HAIR!!"  
  
"I'M GOING OUT! MAYBE I CAN LISTEN TO MY MUSIC IN PEACE!!!  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME AND REN?"  
  
"LISTEN, HOROHORO!!!"  
  
This was when Anna came in. Yoh, Laura, Pilica, and Jeanne became silent, Yoh, Pilica, and Jeanne in respect, and Laura in curious amusement. All of them moved to a different side of the room from where the commotion was.  
  
"LAURA! BACKING OUT ARE YOU? CHICKEN!!  
  
"YOH! WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING?! GO GET ME MY MILK, OR I TAKE THE SAMURAI!!!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?? WHO WAS TALKING ABOUT ME??"  
  
Ren, Horohoro, and Ryuu found themselves on the recieving end of one of Anna's spirits: Zenki, attack.  
  
Kenshin had to do a double take. Not only was there differnt technology, there was now demons. He was oblivious to the fact that there were now other spirits in the room. It was Zenki and Kouki he was frightened of. Kenshin got up, deciding to leave when no one noticed.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Anna asked. Kenshin just stopped, not wanting the same fate as Ren, Horohoro, and Ryuu.  
  
"I need to talk to you, come with me." Anna said, walking into the kitchen. Kenshin followed. Maybe he could get answers to his questions.  
  
Or maybe he was now a part of this big "happy" family...  
  
Laura smirked and began walking to her room, steping on, and breaking, Ren's Kwan Dao.  
  
"LAURA, DO YOU NOW HOW MUCH I NEED THAT?!?!"  
  
"Wha....You can buy a new one... God knows you have enough money.  
  
"QUIT ACTING LIKE I'M ARROGANT!!"  
  
"But you are.."  
  
"I'M NOT ARROGANT!! I'M JUST ALOT BETTER THAN YOU!!!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK 'ARROGANT' MEANS???"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kenshin sat at the table, glad that Zenki and Kouki wasn't in the room. He just agreed to help Yoh, but the next thing he was about to hear would confuse him greatly.  
  
"You won't turn on Yoh to become Shaman king."  
  
"Huh? I's sorry, but I am not a shaman, that I am not..."  
  
"You are, otherwise you wouldn't have such a high furyoku..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You ARE a shaman, you just haven't learned how to use your power."  
  
"But I cannot be a shaman, that I cannot...."  
  
"You will. Tommorow, Laura will take you to Izumo to meet your teacher."  
  
"Oro? This is all confusing, that it is....And where am I?"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[1] I have the gamecube version, so I don't know if there is any cheat codes.  
  
A/N: Poor kenshin! Can he handle Yohmei's training, or will he just go crazy with this weird family of shamans? Will he get his questions answered, or will he just go psycho?  
  
Random Voice: Enough with the "Psycho"s!!!  
  
Me: T_____T 


	3. It might be me, but why does going into ...

Chapter Three: It might be me, but why does going into the future not surprise me, de gozaru....  
  
Disclaimer: I BOUGHT RUOUNI KENSHIN!! IT IS MINE!!! or that is what I wish I could say....-__-  
  
A/N Poor Kenshin! Like he needs more worries than he already has!!  
  
Kenshin: That's not correct grammer, Laura, de gozaru!!  
  
Me:SHADDUP!  
  
*film starts*  
  
_______________  
  
After his agreement with Anna, Kenshin was trying to figure out wht was going on. He tried numorous times asking WHERE he was, but each time, he got the same answere: Tokyo. But he couldn't be in Tokyo! Kenshin was sure of it! Tokyo didn't have the technology that was here.  
  
"Try asking what timeline you're in." Laura said, standing behind Kenshin. Kenshin jumped practically out of skin. He turned to meet the punk girl. Laura looked evil at first glance, but her eyes told a different story.  
  
Kenshin started to ask when Laura cut him off.  
  
"Just not me. I'm not good at calming people when they're in shock. And with that, I'm off to get Linkin Parks latest CD!"  
  
Kenshin just Oro-ed, then walked back to the kitchen, where Horohoro was busily digging out something to eat.  
  
"Welcome to the the year 1999. Laura seems to be a little noisy, which reminds me, now that she left to get that meteor thing..." Horohoro turned to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin had done the math, and he had fainted when he figured out that he had traveled over a CENTURY in time. Or it could have been the horse plushie throwen in the room by Laura, who hadn't actually left the room because she couldn't find her chain wallet.  
  
Horohoro poked at Kenshin, and figured that this was just one of the strange things that happened daily, and went back to finding food.  
  
"I know she hid a cookie somwhere." Horohoro muttered to himseld, after he thought Laura hat left.  
  
Enter the unicorn plushie, hitting and knocking Horohoro out.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM THE COOKIE!!" Laura screamed.  
  
Just another day in the Asakura/Kyouyama/Himura household...  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin just vanished?!" Kaoru had practically yelled at poor old Sano.  
  
"He just fell and dissapeared! Into a different dimension! I don't know! I don't know how to explain this!" Sano yelled.  
  
It was well into the night since Kenshin had dissapeared from his own timeline.  
  
While Sano trie to explain to Kaoru what happened, Yahiko listened from his bed. He mad sure that both Kaoru and Sano both thought that he was asleep.  
  
'So you are gone...' Yahiko thought. His hero was now nowhere to be found.  
  
Or so they all thought.  
  
A way's away, in a forest, a small portal was created. It was surrounded by small blue flames. It was too small for even a gnat to get through, and had a while before it was created to it's true potential, and only a Shaman could see it.  
  
On the other side, Someone had noticed it. The infamous Hao Asakura. He knew something. And he was going to prove it soon enough.  
  
*******  
  
Sylva sensed a disturbance in time, and so did Karim. They knew what was going on. Someone or something had come from the past, and it was disturbing this timeline. Both had a feeling that it was a SOMEONE. And from all the stories that they had heard about shamans, they had a feeling that they knew what was happening.  
  
The shaman had been born. And he had used his power for the first time.  
  
"It's time..." Sylva said.  
  
*******  
  
Morphine felt something, and she did not like this feeling. There was a new shaman in town, and they coulod easily rival Lyserg. Lyser noticed Morphine seemed strange today.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Morphine only wished she could tell him...  
  
*******  
  
Kenshin found himself hoping he had just had a really wierd dream. Praying to whatever god. Hoping he was just a victim of a really really wierd dream.  
  
He opened his eyes, and regreated that he did. Yoh stood over him, ready to scream in Kenshin's ear.  
  
"Wake up. Laura wants to head off to Izumo ASAP." Yoh said non-chalantly.  
  
"What time is it, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked, more to himself.  
  
"Almost eight. Which is weird because Laura isn't a morning person. I feel sorry for...Ya..."  
  
Kenshin was sitting up and trying to figure out why he sleeped in so late.  
  
"Of course, she might try not to be mean to you. She through that plushie really hard at ya, and it was intended for Horohoro..."  
  
So that was the reason why he slept in late, and that he had a headach: Laura had thrown a plushie at him.  
  
"Is Laura-dono usually mean, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It's more that she's angry with the world. Please don't tell her I said that, she''l find out soon enough..." "YOH! GET DOWN HERE AND START TRAINING! NOW!!!" Anna screamed.  
  
"Well, I'm off for my daily dose of torment. See you in a few days. Enjoy your time in Izumo." And with that Yoh was off.  
  
"HEY," Laura entered the room. At least she didn't seem so intimidating today. Orange sweater with black stripes on the arm and blue baggy pants with only one spiked collor today, as well as her oracle bell. "Umm...-dono?" Laura looked as him questioningly.  
  
"Kenshin-" before kenshin could fininsh his name, Laura began talking.  
  
"Kenshin dono, get your but out of bed. I don't want to be in rush hour traffic." Laura left to continue getting ready, acting like this was an everydaything, while Kenshin Oro-ed as he followed her downstairs.  
  
Somehow, the shock of being in the new century didn't come.  
  
'It might be me, but why does going into the future not surprise me, de gozaru...' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
Maybe HE had had enough weird events to happen in his lift to feel like this is a normal every day thing...  
  
____________________  
  
A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!! ^^ I have decided that some things from now are in 1999. Why? Because I'm lazy, AND PROUD!! 


	4. ROAD TRIP!

Chapter four: road trip!  
  
Disclaimer: I thought I heard that they were sellingthe lisences to Shaman King and Rurouni Kenshin, but that was just a dream... T___T  
  
A/N: sorry that this took so long to update.... i've been doing a bazillion other things.... and I can't remember what they were.... T_T  
  
_____________________  
  
Kenshin and Laura where almost out the door.  
  
Everyone was about to begin their tasks.  
  
Everyone. Tasks. That would have just happened.  
  
If Laura hadn't come up with an idea.  
  
"I know! why don't we all go to Izumo!! I'm sure Gram-pa-pa would be glad to see us all!!"  
  
Kenshin oro-ed, then fell over, classical anime style. Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, and Bokuto no Ryu, crashed into each other while running downstairs. Anna just sweatdropped.  
  
'Tis be typical of Laura- always causing a small amount of chaos wherever she went.  
  
As the guys composed themselves, Ren decided to shout out.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT SOONER?!" he cried.  
  
"Because I'm me..? Have no clue. Don't ask me such hard questions in the morning." said Laura.  
  
Once again, Kenshin oro-ed and fell over and Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, and Ryu, all crashed into each other.  
  
"Problem number two," Said Ryu. "How are we all going to cram into that small car of yours?"  
  
"I still have that camper that I bought when I had a part time job. I wonder what possessed me to buy that? Well..." aura grabbed her keys. "You guys better get ready. I'll only be about an hour." Laura left. Kenshin just oro-ed.  
  
It was only nine in the morning, and there was already chaos.  
  
Today was going to be a long day. Everyone could tell.  
  
Except, maybe, Laura. She was, after all, the cause of the long day.  
  
"Wait! Who's going to drive? Laura really can't drive her own car, much less a camper!" said Ryu.  
  
Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, and Ryu heard the car start up, and they all went crashing through the door to stop Laura.  
  
"WAIT!!!"  
  
Kenshin just oro-ed. It was the only word he had used in the last five minutes, and one more time wasn't going to hurt.  
  
**************  
  
Ryu decided to get the camper, leaving Laura to pack up her gamecube. Honestly, no one knew how Laura played so many vidio games without anyone noticing she was playing them. It seemed like she didn't play them! And it wasn't the fact that she could just blend in with the chaos! She was part of the choas, and a lot of the time, the source!  
  
Laura had almost run over the bunch of goofs when they stopped Laura. Laura was quite pissed at their little "feat", and all of them got quite a bruise on their head. Now it was in their best intrests to not do something like that in the next month. Laura endangered them enough by just attracting fights.  
  
Ryu sighed as he pulled up tho the storage bay. Laura told him to swich the vihicles. And return. No stops. None. No.  
  
A seemingly simple task.  
  
But whoever said this family of shamans was going to have an easy life?  
  
***********************  
  
"Maa, maa.. You shouldn't fight, Horohoro, Ren..."  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!! GRR" Ren continued on beating Horohoro, Kenshin was trying to stop them from fighting. Yoh was listening to his music, rolling an orange on the floor, saying funga fu fu, over and over, Anna was watching TV, and Laura was drawing dragons.  
  
Now, back to Ren, Horohoro, and Kenshin.  
  
"Maa, maa... please calm down."  
  
"Don't worry about... ow ow ow.. us... owowow..."  
  
Laura turned up the raidio a little, yelling "Zypher song!" Everyone just took it as some of her typical randomness. especially when she turned on the raidio.  
  
"Fly away on my Zypher!  
  
"We're gonna live forever!  
  
"Forever!"  
  
Laura looked bummed. "Darnit!!" she said. "Missed it!"  
  
"Orooooooooroooooooo....." Kenshin said. He had gotten in the way of one of Ren's punches, and ended up not interfearing with Ren's and Horohoro's fight for a while.  
  
They all heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. At least everyone was ready.  
  
"ROOOOOOOAAAAADDDD TTTTRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!" Laura and Horohoro said in unison.  
  
"Orrrrrroooooroooooo...." Kenshin said as he fel. to the ground, swirly eyed.  
  
Thank gawd Laura wasn't getting behind the wheel....  
  
____________  
  
Okay, that was kinda short. I've been working on my site, shaman rurouni of legend. The url it http://www.geocities.com/link1417 if you want to go there! 


	5. Chapter Five: A few concussions and a fr...

Chapter Five: A few concussions and a freeloader.  
  
A/N: HIYA!! Sorry this took so long. Got a kitten!! ^__________^ her name is Cinnomon! She has all her claws in my knee....... ____________ Now! To the trip to IZUMO!!!  
  
Disclaimer: same ol' blah blah blah.... T_____T I do own Laura!!  
  
________________________  
  
It was anything but an ordinary road trip to Izumo. If you call this a normal road trip, then you must have some really weird family.  
  
For Kenshin, it was a little overwhelming. The fact that he was at least one hundred and thirty years into the future from his own time, he was also a shaman. HE was now a link to the spiritual world and the human world.  
  
Kenshin was now also hiding under the table from all the chaos in the camper, even if the chaos had calmed down so Ryuu could drive. Of course, Kenshin's other fear was the table breaking as Ren pounded Horohoro, both of them on top of the table.  
  
Realizations had begun to hit when the drive began. If he was 130 into the future, then that meant the others were dead. At least, in this time. He didn't know if he was ever going to see them again. Could Kenshin get back to his own time? He didn't know anything anymore. Everything that once made sense to Kenshin was now all shattered as more confusion took place.  
  
To make a long story short: Kenshin was now becoming depressed.  
  
Now, as Horohoro and Ren fought, and Kenshin hid under the table that they thought upon to hid from the chaos and be depressed, the table began to tip. None of the three shamans where aware of this.  
  
Until the table decided to fall onto Kenshin's head, as well Horohoro and Ren, still fighting. Kenshin, well, Kenshin was a little unconscious.  
  
"DAMN IT!! HOROHORO! REN!" Laura boomed, quite aggravated with Horohoro's and Ren's little feat. She pulled Ren off of Horohoro and threw him to the back of the camper. Horohoro cased after Ren to continue the fight.  
  
That was, until Laura's fist made contact with the Ainu's stomach.  
  
"Your little antics have gotten out of control. I think both of you better shut the hell up, or I'll have to involve a little bit more pain."  
  
Horohoro whimpered in pain, understanding. Laura glared at Ren, and Ren glared at Laura. Needless to say, the sixteen year old's glare was much more evil than the thirteen year old's, and Ren retreated. But not before muttering "bitch".  
  
"Thank you." Laura said as Ren walked by. Laura dragged Kenshin to the couch and grabbed the bandages. Kenshin just "oro"ed as he sat up, rubbing his head. And then continued being depressed.  
  
Laura hit Kenshin lightly were he had a bump from the table falling on top of him. "Stop being depressed. You're not allowed to be depressed." She said. Kenshin had to laugh at Laura.  
  
"You'll be able to return to your own time. When, don't ask me. I don't know how to use an oujia board."  
  
"How do you-" Kenshin asked  
  
"It's in my blood. I just know this for some reason..." 'And wouldn't be here telling you this if you didn't.' Laura silently added.  
  
She then sat down, fighting with the bandages.  
  
"Laura-dono, I-"  
  
"Don't argue. Don't call me dono. You'll end up with another bump on your head." Laura said, and continued to fight with the bandages.  
  
Kenshin sighed and looked out the window. He was still depressed. He had the right to be.  
  
As Laura fought with the bandages, someone walked up behind her. "Let me help you with that." an unmistacable german voice said.  
  
Laura jumped up, Kenshin fell off the couch, and some chaos ensued.  
  
"Dammit, Faust! You scared the living shit out of me!!!" Laura swore as she handed him the bandages.  
  
"Sorry." the necromancer said. "I guess Ryuu did not tell you that he picked me up."  
  
"No in the hell didn't he." Laura said, not using proper grammer.  
  
"Laura-dono, ORO!!" Kenshin yelled as he got a hit in the head.  
  
"I told you NOT to call me -dono. Next time I'll attack you with tuna pocky made..." Laura had to think a minute.  
  
"made by someone" there. That will do.  
  
Introductions were made, Kenshin a little nourvos of Faust. Well, who wouldn't be? Faust is a little nuts.  
  
As Faust bandaged Kenshin's head, another question came up in Kenshin's mind.  
  
"How did you know that I was a shaman?"  
  
Laura looked at him. "Furyouku." she said. Kenshin just "oro"ed.  
  
"How do I explain this..." Laura said. "Furyouku is a shaman's power. You, Kenshin, have a large amount of it. You are born with a set amount of it, and only if you have even six sense, do you have furyouku, and you can't change it unless you die." Laura said, remembering her teachings from Yohmei Asakura, her grandfather  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You die, your furyouku rises. You can die artificially, and the furyouku will also rise. You won't learn entirely about this until you have your own personal spirit.. Furyouku is not everything, though. You have to have no doubts about winning a fight, even if the furyouku difference is rediculous. Got it?" Laura hoped what she knew would help.  
  
"Almost... I think that this is a thing that I would have to witness firsthand to understand it a little more, that it is." Kenshin answered as Faust finished bandaging Kenshin's head.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing: never hide under a table that Horohoro and Ren are fighting on. You'll end up hurt." Laura warned.  
  
"Shut up, Miss Personal-experiance....umfph!!" Ren found a fist being pounded into his stomach.  
  
"Leave any and all personal experiances out of this." Laura said and looked at the clock.  
  
Yoh was napping, and had been napping through the whole chaotic moment, woke up. "Hiya Faust..." Yoh said as he began to fall asleep again. Anna didn't object, knowing that all of the shamans her would be put through some harsh training.  
  
That is, if everybody didn't kill each other in the last hour of reaching Izumo.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Horohoro said.  
  
Okay, hour and a half.  
  
********************  
  
"Sylva, please!! I forgot my money! Could you get me my ticket?!" Karim said.  
  
"Freeloader...." Sylva muttered and bought both tickets. "You owe me for this.... I'm only buying because we have to meet with the one from the past."  
  
"The one one who was called Battosai?"  
  
"Yes. We have to assist him in his part of the shaman fight. Why do we have to have the hard tasks...." sylva said as both he and Karim waited for their flight.  
  
________________  
  
A/N: I like randomness. Poor Kenshin. Now he has a concussion. And Laura has a new weapon: TUNA POCKY!! errrr.... nevermind... 


	6. Chapter Six: Arrival

AN: Sorry for the late update. Bad case of writers block.  
  
Disclaimer: I own something! WHAT IS IT? Not shaman king or rurouni kenshin...T__T  
  
Chapter Six: Arrival  
  
______________________  
  
It was nice to get out of that camper for a little while. Being all stuffy and everything, and everyone was bitchy and hungry... Well, almost everyone...  
  
That had been an hour ago. The group of shamans had stopped next to a river and had lunch. And Laura got soaked.  
  
It was there. A rope over the river. Laura tried to ignore it, but couldn't.  
  
It was obvious that Laura was prone to impulses like that, no matter how stupid.  
  
The group was now back in the camper. Faust had taken over the driving. Laura was wrapped up in a towel, still soaking wet, smiling insanely. Kenshin was looking out the window. The rest were napping.  
  
Kenshin enjoyed the silence, no matter how insanely Laura was smiling. The Himura girl was nothing like all the other psychos he met. not including himself.  
  
Of couse, there are just times where Laura isn't going to involve anyone else in her insane moments.  
  
Slowly, the seanery began to become more familiar, and soon the camper slowed down to a halt. Kenshin could se a resonably large house. This was the Asakura residence.  
  
The smile on Laura's face instantly changed to goofiness. She hoped out of the camper and ran to the house.  
  
"GRAM-PA-PA!! WE'RE HERE!!!" She yelled.  
  
Needless to say, everyone that was taking a nap was woken up.  
  
*******  
  
Sylva just sighed as Karim snored. This trip was going to be a long one. All because a stupid prophicy had to come true a little later than expected. The shaman fight had already started, and now a newbie would have to go through his preliminary rounds.  
  
This trip better be worth it.  
  
Karim continued to snore. Sylva had to stop this, so he elboed his partner.  
  
Karim continued to snore.  
  
Sylva just sighed.  
  
*******  
  
"So, he is in need of training?" Yohmei Asakura asked his granddughter.  
  
Both were talking about Kenshin's shaman training.  
  
Laura had a somewhat seirious look on her face. "Yeah. He's a little confused about the whole thing, but he is getting over it, some what."  
  
Yohmei looked at Laura. You do know what this means? If he dies in the shaman fight and, or, cannot return to his own time, you do know what will happen?"  
  
Laura took a deep breath. "H-hai. I do know what will happen."  
  
"Well then. So your ready for the consiquenses?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Yohmei nodded, then both left the living room. Both masked the tension that went with the conversation  
  
"So, Kenshin," Yohmei asked. "Your training starts tommarow.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin responded.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yoh yelled, startling Kenshin and making him trip.  
  
"Oooorooooooroooo!" Kenshin said as he fell flat on his face.  
  
Yoh stopped at the door way, snikering.  
  
"Kenshin's not to graceful." Laura said, stating the obvious.  
  
"I see..." said Yohmei.  
  
This was going to be a long week.  
  
*******  
  
Kaoru locked herself up in her room. 'It can't be true. Kenshin can't be gone....' she thought, oblivious to the fact that Yahiko was pounding on the door, yelling at her.  
  
"YOU CAN'T STAY IN BED ALL DAY!!" he yelled. "KENSHIN WILL BE BACK!! I'M SURE OF IT!!" Yahiko was lying. He thought he was lying.  
  
Still, there was a chance that Kenshin could return, somehow, in a way, they knew Kenshin would return.  
  
They Just did not believe it, though.  
  
*******  
  
The portal had grown. only slightly, but it had grown. It was showing potential. The shaman who was creating it wasn't even aware of what was going on. Hao knew. he knew the prophecy.  
  
He would take advantage of it.  
  
_____________  
  
An: A pretty crappy chapter. *sigh.* that's what happens when you just get over writers block.....T_____T 


	7. Problem Roof

Chapter Seven: Problem roof....  
  
A/N: EEEE!!! I got chappie seven done!! *dances* it is done! It is done! Sorry! I run my forums... and I got side tract... and I am making up excuses!! If you want to join the forums, the URL is: http://invisionfree.com/forums/shaman_rurouni And sorry for the late update..... I had an awful writers block.  
  
Time to cheack out the reviews...  
  
Orlha: The first few chappies are ment for humor... It is suppose to get more serious as it goes on.... Though serious stories are easier...  
  
Kai/Marineneko/Orlha/Chrimson Flame/Ryu-Parshathmon of the Sennen/Natty/DragonJivi/Aikido-chan a.k.a. Tails: Thank you for all the comments! ^___^ Yes, I will continue!  
  
rkOBSESSED: It's because I'm weird! Hence a weird crossover! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Shaman King characters. I dun own the Rurouni Kenshin Characters. I dun own the few lyrics of MY DSMBR that I have borrowed, though I did buy the reanimation cd... but I do own Laura! So it all works out!! *Dances*  
  
_________________  
  
The sounds of Yohmei's house were quiet, except for the snores of the people who slept. Everyone was asleep, for the exception of Kenshin. This new japan was different. Even if it was over a century into the future from his time. Everything was new. The buildings rose many times higher than the tallest buildings in the mejie era of japan. The nights where brighter with all the streetlights from the nearby city of Izumo. The culture was different.  
  
Kenshin felt as if he didn't belong.  
  
But what about Laura's words? That he would be able to return to his own time?  
  
Laura was hiding something from him.  
  
All these thoughts clouded his mind as he sat at the end wall with all of the younger shamans, his sakabato resting against his shoulder. Sleep would not be an option tonight, for he was far to awake to even try.  
  
A scuffling of one of the teenagers broke Kenshin away from his thoughts. His head snapped up, only to see that Laura was wide awake. It was when she was searching to see if anyone was awke did he put his head back down, pretending to be asleep. He watched from behind his bangs. 'Why is she up at such an ungodly hour?' he thought.  
  
It was only when the teenager went to the kitchen did Kenshin stop wondering. Of all the petty things he was guilty of, midnight kitchen raids was one of them.  
  
He returned to thinking. He really didn't understand much about what was going on...  
  
There was something he vaugly remembered, when he was little, he was eves dropping on his parents... He remembered them saying something about having Kenshin have a normal life, and something about shamanism.  
  
As the rurouni tried to remember a memory from such a long time ago, he could hear Laura scuffling back towards the room. Kenshin, once again, pretended to be asleep as the teenager whent to her futon.  
  
But Laura didn't go back to bed. Instead, she grabed her CD walkman and headphones, and opened the window. Making another quick glance to make sure everyone was asleep, the teenaged shaman crawled out of the window and onto the roof.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. Obviously, this was one teen that refused to sleep at night, the way she snuck out.  
  
But, even though Laura was out, and she was listning to her music through her headphones, Kenshin could hear the words of the song clearly.  
  
/And I give it all away  
  
Just to have someone to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to/  
  
The song really didn't fit Laura's personality, but whatever floated her boat.  
  
Kenshin got up. Since he wasn't going to get sleep any time soon, he might as well sit on the roof with the shaman. Using the same technique to get on the roof as Laura, Kenshin climbed ontop of the roof. A little silently.  
  
As he sat down next to Laura, she jumped. Kenshin had obviously startled the teenage shaman.  
  
"I thought you were asleep...." Laura stated, taking off her headphones, a bit flustered.  
  
"I can't... To many things on my mind, de gozaru...." Kenshin answered.  
  
Laura just nodded, looking at the stars.  
  
"Is that why you're here?" Kenshin asked...  
  
"Nahh... I don't get much free time, so I usually sneak out at night..." Laura stated. "I was never one to stay indoors at night time..."  
  
"I want to ask... How did you know I was a shaman?" Kenshin waited for an answere.  
  
Laura sighed.  
  
"I guess it's fact that I'm a shaman myself... And I've been training for a long time... I really can't explain it myself, really... We all knew you were a shaman... And we really can't explain it ourselves... Or the others can explain it and I just don't have that ability...." Laura smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"Oro... Laura... How much sake did you have at dinner?" came the next question.  
  
"None of your bussiness.... Now... " Laura bopped Kenshin on the head lightly. "Go to bed. I know you're worried about the others back at home... You will see them again!"  
  
Kenshin was about to ask how she knew this, but then thought better of it. She seemed the type to be the one to not tell something for a reason.  
  
"Night." Kenshin stated, yawning. He made his way back the way he came, and climbed back through the window. Laura watched untill he disappeared, then continued listening to her music and listening to the stars. How much sake she had, not even she knew. But a small, psychotic giggle at nothing in particular stated that she did have alot that day.  
  
"Crap, how am I going to get back to bed... " She thought aloud. Laura obviously didn't think about that...  
  
"Ah well... I can sleep on the roof tonight."  
  
The teenager yawned, and then lied down, her hands under her head.  
  
It was a nice night out, after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early noon, and the sun shined brightly overhead in a cloudless sky. Kenshin was sitting in the grass, drinking a cup of tea. He was taking a break from his training as a shaman, and was a little flustered at trying to learn, but it was nice and warm out.  
  
Kenshin was progressing very well in his traing, having almost mastered the ability of the shikigami. Of cours, Yohmei wondered why Kenshin was getting such training at such a late age.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone, sounding as if they were in trouble. He couldn't make out whose voice it was, but he was going to see who it was.  
  
It was coming from the house. Who was it?  
  
As Kenshin got closer, He could see that it was Laura. She was clinging desperately to the edge of the roof. She was slipping.  
  
"Go away, Kenshin! You will not be able to catch me...." She said desperatly as she tried to reach out for something to grab onto, not really want to fall, though it seemed inevitable. Her grip continued to fail as she slipped even more. The others were making their way towards the two to see what the ruckus was.  
  
"Crap... this is going to hurt...." Laura stated as she fell.  
  
There was a loud, blood curddling scream as she hit the ground, obviously in extream pain. The others ran up to see if the shaman was okay...  
  
--------  
  
A/N: YAY! it is done! *Jumps up and down.*  
  
What happened to Laura? I am not telling you.... though Kenshin was going to take her place, then I got to it, and I thought it should be her! Kenshin-sama!!  
  
Kenshin: *was napping* Stares* I am not doing anything else today, that I am not....  
  
Me: sigh.... 


	8. A Chapter

CHAPTER EIGHT: A CHAPTER  
  
A/N Hallo! WEEEEEEEEEEE! I am on so much friggin sugar right now it isn't even FUNNY! HAHAHAHA! Gomen! ... *Laughs insanely* Okay... I only had a small package of swedish fish, 1 candy bar, a drink box, one can of pop at school, two glasses of pop at home, a cupcake and various other candies!.... So okay, I had a ton... maybe even litterally! MWAHAHAHA! I still ain't got no pixi sticks... so NOOOOOOOOO!!111 one one eleven..... Well, 'nough o' that! Here is chappie seven! or is it eight? I HAVE NO CLUE!!!!1one! HAHA!!  
  
Kenshin: Orooooo! *goes battosai for a moment and locks Laura into a closet, then returns back to the wanderer* What Laura-Dono is trying to say is chapter eight is finally up, that it is!  
  
Me: *appears next to him* What happened to Laura Himura... I HAVE NO CLUE!!! I KILLED HER!!! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Kenshin: How did you get out?  
  
Me: Grear Author sorceress powers!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kenshin: Ororororororo.....  
  
Me: *tugs on Kenshin's hair* Got a problem wit' that? Huh? HUH!! Answere me, Punk, or I'll call the mop on ya!  
  
Kenshin: What is a mop going to do? And don't you mean mob, de gozaru?  
  
Me: NO!! I MEAN MOP!!! AND IT WILL DO....*pulls one from hammer space* THIS!!! *twacks Kenshin* HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kenshin: Orooroooo.... X_X  
  
Me: We are experiancing tecnical difficulties.... We'll return after these couple o' messages!  
  
*BEEP!*  
  
Disclaimer: No, don't owe the SK or RK characters.... Though the author of this fic might be sued for knocking out the main character of Rurouni Kenshin.... Unless she can get a really good doctor and make it look like an accident or somethin like that!!!  
  
Me: Kenshin? Are you even alive?  
  
Kenshin: X_X  
  
------------------------  
  
Laura was slumped against the ground, shuddering as she took heavy breaths. Everyone asked if she was fine as Faust attended to her leg. After a few breaths, the teen sat up.  
  
"Hell yeah... just sprained my leg..." the shaman said, tremors of pain in her voice. Faust helped her up, though she still tried to use her injured leg. "Don't," said Faust. "Walking on the sprain might cause more damage, and it will take longer to heal."  
  
Laura sighed, a tad bit aggrevated. "Why should I let an injured leg slow me down?"  
  
"Walking on the injured leg will slow you down."  
  
"Laura growled, pissed. She wouldn't win an arguement with this doctor today about this sort of of thing. She would never win such an arguement. Faust helped the teenager into the house to treat her leg as Yohmei started to disperse the group. "Alright. Everything is done here. Return to you training.  
  
Before Laura went into the house, though, Yoh was going to say something, but thought better of it. Better to have Laura take her frustrations out on something other than family.  
  
Yohmei led Kenshin back to where the older shaman was teaching the rurouni how to create a shikigami... and in ways the rurouni had succeded. But now he was a little ruffled from the incident, and hence, could not remember what he was taught. Well, wouldn't remember it for a short while untill Kenshin's nerves had settled.  
  
The rurouni just oro'ed a bit randomly to no one in particular.  
  
***  
  
The. Leaf. Was. Mocking. Him.  
  
It laughed at his misfortune.  
  
Kenshin glared at the leaf.  
  
The leaf continued to mock.  
  
'I did this before, that I did....' Kenshin thought as he continued to glare at the leaf.  
  
The rurouni siged and began to try to creat the shikigqami again. He would master the shikigami again even if it killed him...  
  
Okay... maybe not if it killed Kenshin... but he was going to master it!  
  
Kenshin thought un-Kenshin like thought, pinning the blame on someone else... okay.. so it was someone elses fault... but still. 'This is Laura's thought, that it is... If she didn't fall off the roof.' Kenshin thought. He glared at the leaves as the mocked at his incapability.  
  
WAIT ONE MINUTE!!! There was only one leaf... When did the others appear?! When did the leaf get reinforcements?  
  
The leaves mocked and mocked and mocked and mocked and mocked and... well you get the picture. And after they were finished with their mocking, they mocked some more!  
  
Kenshin was getting angry.  
  
He glared at the leaves.  
  
They were going down!  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sighed as he cleaned another cut.  
  
He had managed to master the shikigami. Almost. They had appeared, but the leaves obviously weren't done mocking, because they turned on Kenshin. He fought them, but there was obviously no match. Kenshin got beaten by his own creation. And after the fight, the leaves returned to normal.  
  
And mocked the rurouni  
  
"Never use leaves that mock for shikigami, de gozaru..." Kenshin said to hiself.  
  
Laura heard as she made her way to the sofa at a painstakingly slow rate, using cruches, as she was not allowed to use her bad leg. "Don't worry," she said. "Everyone learns that the hard way. She then dissapeared into the depths of the living room.  
  
Kenshin siged, taking car of the last few cuts that he had to take care of, and went to do a chore that was very familiar to him: cooking. He had volentarily decided to take Yoh's job, as the rurouni needed something familiar to him, after all. House hold chores were familiar, and that would keep his mind off of things.  
  
***  
  
Yoh sighed happily as he sat on the couch, his head phones on his head, listening to his music. Being able to take a break was great. He felt a little bit normal again, being able to be lazy for a short while. Next to him sat Laura, who was busy writing something, more than likely a yaoi.  
  
"What's up, Yoh-yoh?" Laura called her cousin. Yoh glared at her.  
  
"Don't call me that..." Yoh stuck his toung out at the name.  
  
Laura put on a face of mock hurt, sniffing a little to make herself seem more like the victim. "I thought you loved that name!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Yoh rolled his eyes. "Besides," stated Laura. "I've called you that since forever. You can't make me change my ways."  
  
"That's just like you." Yoh stated. "You were the most stubborn person I know. Still are.  
  
Laura grinned childishly. "Ya got that right. No way you can change me." Both teenagers laughed. Both of them seemed to be feeling normal at the moment, as if they didn't have to deal with the rigors of shamanism. Amidamaru, Hitaka, and Tora watched from thier tablets, not coming out, allowing both teens to have their rare moment of normalicy, as psychotic both seemed to be with their laughing at nothing at all..  
  
Hell knows the next thing both would be doing would be defending themselvs against the others, though they seemed to be somewhere else at the moment.  
  
All seemed good.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash of pans, and an oro. Yoh went to see what was going on in the kitchen. Kenshin was admidst a pile of pots and pans whom, unfortunatly for the rurouni, had decided to bury. Yoh help Kenshin clean the mess.  
  
"Arigatou, Yoh." Kenshin said and went back to cooking.  
  
"You're welcome!" Yoh said. "Oh, and one more thing, Grampa says he want's to see you about your classes you'll be taking after dinner."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Yoh smiled a bit slyly. "Next week, when school starts, you're going, scince you look young enough to be Laura's long lost brother." and with that, Yoh walked off to the couch.  
  
"Orororoooooo...." stated Kenshin. While he wasn't looking, at cat had snuck in, and made it's way to the food the rurouni was preparing. Making sure Kenshin didn't see, it took a fish, and darted for the door, but slamed it's head against the door itself. It looked up to see violet eyes staring back; Kenshin had caught the cat red handed!...errr.... paw!  
  
"Hey you!" Said Kenshin. "That's for dinner, I'll have you know! You'll give it back right now, if you please!"  
  
Back in the living room, Yoh and laura heard Kenshin waging war against the cat.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"NROW!"  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"MREW!"  
  
"LET GO!"  
  
*CLANG!*  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"MRORW!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Laura just sighed and You and herself laughed. "Baka." She stated. both teenagers amusement were about to be cut short, for there was a knock at the door.  
  
Yoh answered it. "Hello, may I..." The shaman stopped in mid sentance.  
  
In front of him stood Kalim and Sylvia.  
  
"You weren't at your house, so I thought you would be here." stated Sylvia. "Is the new shaman here?"  
  
--------------  
  
Well, I have now calmed down... the sugar is out of my system... The cat and Kenshin scean obviously came from the third episode... ^_^ I had to... that part is so freakin' cute!  
  
Kenshin: *wakes up* where am I?  
  
Me: You were sleeping, it's not time to wake up yet. *Uses author powers to put Kenshin back to sleep*  
  
Now, to reviews!  
  
Orlha: O_O Good grief no! I would never put Kenshin through that sort of tourment!  
  
Luis, Mystic-Sky-Dragon, Bit Strider: Thanks! I'll try to update more often! ^_^  
  
Well, this is all my brain can think of today! Sayounara! 


	9. Ashante sana squash bannana! we we nugu...

A/N: *half asleep* one more day........ one more day..... one more day....  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Me: *falls asleep on Kenshin's shoulder.* christmas.... one more...zzzzz..... day  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe Hiroyuki-sama and Nobuhiro Sama will give Shaman King and Rurouni Kenshin to me for christmas!  
  
Yami Laura: Fat chance.... they don't even know you....  
  
T_T  
  
Chapter 9: Ashante sana squash bannana! we we nugu mi mi apana!!!  
  
"What?" Laura questioned suddenly as she set down her bowl of half eaten rice, eyeing Sylvia and Karim suspiciously. Kenshin oro'ed, but listened to the conversation with interest. Yoh paid absolutely no attention to the conversation as he rolled an orange about the table, chanting "Funga fu fu" continuously. The others had left the table when they had learned that the conversation did not involve them  
  
In the background, Laura could hear the movie "The Lion King" playing in the background, with Scar singing "Be Prepared". Laura was quite upset that people were watching the movie without her.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing bugging her. "You're saying," Laura stated, letting the thought sink in. "That Kenshin, Yoh, and I are going to travel several thousand miles to the outback after Kenshin is done with his training, so he can be trained more.... DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Laura took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Yoh and I learned most of our skills here at home. Why should Kenshin be any different?"  
  
Sylvia sighed, rubbing his temples. The teenager was quite annoying when she was annoyed. But who wasn't?  
  
"Kenshin is a rare type of shaman, and only they know how to train him," Sylvia's voice could not mask his annoyance. "Kenshin is also the only case of this shaman to be born outside of the tribe. So they have been trained to learn how to teach this form of shaman for the next time on is born."  
  
Now it was Laura's turn to be annoyed. "Why do /I/ have to go?" she demanded. "I mean, I really have no use for this trip what-so-ever, so why?"  
  
Sylvia sighed. "It isn't something I can explain..."  
  
Before Laura could snip at this (which she does quite often, I may add), Kenshin intervened with a question that everyone was suprised the rurouni had not already asked.  
  
"Sessha wonders how we are going to get there, de gozaru na."  
  
The other four blinked, then Sylvia explained before Laura could say something sarcastic. "By plane."  
  
Kenshin oro'ed.  
  
"It's a big metal car with wings and can fly..." Laura sniped again.  
  
Kenshin oro'ed again.  
  
Sylvia became even more flustered. "Laura," he stated with frustration. "If you are going to do nothing than snip, then leave."  
  
Laura stood up, using her crutches. "Fine. I want nothing to do with a conversation that deals with so many flustering topics...." Laura crutched her way out of the room, though a bit slow, leaving a very confused Yoh, an oro-ing rurouni, and flustered Patche Indians.  
  
***  
  
"ASHANTE SANA SQUASH BANNA!! WE WE NUGU MI MI APANA!!" Laura yelled at the top of her lungs, mimicing the mandrill monkey Rafiki in the Lion King movie, causing poor Kenshin oro (as she was busy yelling in his ear.) Kenshin covered his ears in a week attempt to dim the noise the teenager was creating. Anna grabed one of Laura's crutches and swiped it at the sixteen year old. "Shut UP! Will you!" the young itako demanded. Laura dodged the swipe, but hid behind the couch, though very ungracefully, and ended up landing on her butt.  
  
"Gomen-nasi..." Laura whimpered, struggling to get back on the couch over the back of it. Kenshin turned from the movie to watch the teenagers hyper antics, and oro'ed. The girl was less mature than a ten year old. At least, a ten year old from his time. Turning back to the movie, Kenshin watched as the mandrill wacked Simba upside the head with the stick.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" the lion cried.  
  
"What does it matter? It's in the past! Heh he hehe!" Laura mocked Rafiki. Kenshin stared at her, a look of slight worryment, then moved over. "Sessha fears for your sanity, de gozaru na..." he stated concernly. Laura just smiled, and continued to watch the movie.  
  
"What's sanity?" she said.  
  
Anna kicked Laura's face. "I said to be quiet..." Laura sweatdropped, her glasses now crooked on her face.  
  
Kenshin oro'ed...  
  
***  
  
Trees passed by as the camper moved by, slowly making it's way back to Tokyo. A day ago, Kenshin had finished everything he had needed to know. His final test? To integrate with a spirit and use it's powers in a fight against Anna. Weather Kenshin won or not was not the matter, but weather or not he had learned what he needed to know. It was to Yohmei's suprise that Kenshin had faired as well as he did, though the rurouni did lose.   
  
Kenshin now slept on the couch in the camper, still worn out from his final test (as his form was not used to that kind of battle.) Ren had commented on how Kenshin would always be inferior to him, only to find himself on the recieving end of Laura's swipe with one of her crutches. The rurouni was understandably tired, and Laura commented on how Ren was probably the same way when he first integrated with his spirit. Ren sulked off.  
  
Laura was busy working at her computer, hacking into the school system that Kenshin would now be going to, putting down every one of his classes: Literature, Drama, Drawing, algebra II, Cooking, english, and spanish I.... Laura smirked evily at the spanish class, then decided to go through with her plan. She changed the spanish to french I, and giggled. Not only that, she made sure he was in every one of her classes (except English I: she had french III, and she was a student aid for French I, but in french one they would still have to deal with each other.) "I feel almost guilty!" the girl smirked.  
  
Even though Kenshin came from his time during spring, now it was mid summer. There was no school. It would be at least two months untill school started. The thought of school made Laura frown. The fact that they were going to Austrailia during their summer vacation made Laura frown. Laura growled, finishing up what she was doing, turned off her laptop, and pulled out a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comic, all the while listening to the random snores as everyone slept. Life sucked...  
  
A/N: I had some serious writers block.... took me about two weeks to finish the chapter, let alone how long it took me to start it! anyways, like Ihoped, I got this done before Christmas.... so HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! 


End file.
